terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
T:RP Roleplay Guide
'Introduction' "...Welcome to the future..." Terminator Role-Play, or as most call it, TRP, is a roleplay server which takes place in the post-apocalyptic wasteland of the terminator universe. Many people may be familiar with the first movie, The Terminator, but understand that the server is nothing like that movie. There is a scene in that movie which depicts a flashback scene where the male protagonist, Kyle Reese, walks through an underground bunker in the future (the video is in the Atmosphere, Setting, and Canon section). This is what we were aiming for when TRP was created. You will find more specific points about atmosphere and canon in the Atmosphere, Setting, and Canon section of this guide. Before you enter the server, be sure to install the TnB Megapack and some maps. Those contain everything you need to get started on the server. You start in the server as a human wastelander. You could be anything, such as a ruthless bandit, a trader, scavenger, or just a normal guy trying to survive. But be sure to keep your character within realistic boundaries. *Megapack Part 1 *Megapack Part 2 *Megapack Part 3 *Other Downloads *Rules 'The Administration Team' "There is no fate but what we make." Terminator Roleplay is over-seen by roughly a dozen figures who protect the foundations of the server, forums, and community itself. This constituent group of experienced players address, manage, and support all issues around anything concerning Terminator Roleplay. The goal of administrators in the server is to make your experience as fun and immersive as possible. They are the directors, the actors, and the composers of Terminator Roleplay. The administrators essentially serve the community, but players are still expected to treat them with the utmost respect. It is also up to the administration team to make decisions for the community. Through a sort of check-and-balance system, administrators will attempt to solve the server's needs and problems as soon as possible, thinking for the betterment of the community. Keep in mind that administrators are human beings, and have limits to their busy days on the server. However, if a player has a comment, complaint, or criticism to make against an administrator, they may create a thread in the T:RP CCC section of the forums Players are expected to follow the rules unless they wish to be punished by the administration team based on the severity of their actions. Players wishing to join the administration team are expected to follow the rules, be respectful, and maintain an active and contributive role in the community. *Terminator Roleplay Admin Roster 'Atmosphere, Setting and Canon' ... Los Angeles, 2029, Post-Judgement Day... The Terminator franchise is based on several time-lines. These time-lines are mostly based off of different dates of Judgment Day, which have been altered due to time-traveling interlopers. The time-line Terminator Roleplay uses is the 1997 Judgment Day time-line. This is the original date for Judgment Day, as seen in the Terminator movie. In this time-line, the US military just installed a new and high-tech branch of AI warfare shortly before Judgment Day: Skynet. Skynet became self-aware, and immediately saw mankind as a threat. Since Skynet had control of the US military's nuclear stockpiles, it launched hundreds of nuclear missiles at key locations across the globe in August 29, 1997. These locations can be found on this page. Over a billion people were killed, and billions more died from the nuclear fallout and combat drones created by Skynet afterwords. Thirty-three years later, the year is 2030, the year which Terminator Roleplay takes place in. Much of the radiation is gone, but the world is completely scarred by the devastation. The sky is often covered with thick clouds created by decades of warfare and nuclear pollution. Almost all of the packaged food in the world has either been destroyed or salvaged, and so many people barely scrape together a single meal in a day. Skynet grows more and more efficient at creating more deadly machines to hunt down the rest of the humans. A single and resourceful person could probably survive by himself, so long as he avoids the Skynet patrols which stalk the lands. Terminator roleplay also tries to grasp the fear that swept through the 80's upon the release of The Terminator: the idea of an invincible and horrific foe bent on hunting you down relentlessly. While weapons may be prevalent in Terminator Roleplay, terminators are still formidable enemies. It's a miracle that humanity has survived this long, but if people deal with their fears and band together, then perhaps they can defeat a terminator. The server itself takes place in the Los Angeles area, located in central California. This is where John Connor was born, and up until 2030 he uses it as his base of operations. This base of operations is the community which the server takes place in. It may sometimes be a bunker, or an exposed outpost. The community often has to move locations, whether it is for practical necessity or because Skynet's looming presence draws too near. For more information about Terminator canon, visit the Terminator Wiki. 'Technical Communications' '' '' "Brothers in suffering, brothers in resistance, brothers in ideals and conviction. It is now our duty to further strengthen this bond in order to secure freedom for future generations. " The most predominate faction in TRP. They are an organization fighting Skynet in a post apocalyptic world. Their main purpose is to wipe out Skynet, and to preserve the human race from annihilation. Tech-Com carries out many missions against Skynet from attacking factories to even breaking humans out of Skynet Work Camps. They are usually noted for their 'red bloodbands,' which signify a soldier's veterancy. Tech-Com was formed after Judgment Day when Skynet's robotic forces began to kill off the surviving humans, the former commanding human military began to fight back. In the case of the United States as well as the remnants of many other large/well equipped countries, former military weapons, uniforms, body armor, vehicles, and aircraft in combination with newer plasma based energy weapons (copied, stolen or produced in captured Skynet factories) were used to fight Skynet worldwide. Some tactics were conventional, like Airborne Helicopter assaults, and others, like "Hit and Run" attacks were not so conventional. Players wishing to join a specific platoon in Tech-Com must gain a reputation in the server, and earn their place by showing officers that they are capable and willing. John Connor is the current leader of Tech-Com and is seen as the 'prophet' and our 'savior', although he does have assistance of the Command-Circle to advise him and carry out his orders. At TRP Tech-Com is divided up into five platoons, each with different purposes. They are: *Alpha - Light Infantry and Reconnaissance *Bravo - Heavy Infantry *Charlie - Engineering and Demolitions *Delta - Medical 'Skynet' "And as I gazed into those lifeless red eyes, I did see the face of death." Skynet is a highly advanced computer AI. It was originally created by Cyberdyne Systems, a manufacturing company which was contracted by the US military. Cyberdyne eventually created Skynet, and after extensive testing, the military put it to the test. Little did they know, Skynet had become self-aware. It began to think millions times faster than the human brain. Seeing the destructive history and capability of the human race, Skynet perceived humanity as a threat. So it plotted a scheme to end this immediate threat. The US military was planning to give Skynet control of all of the country's offensive and defensive networks. They were planning on a future where computers would take over the militaristic tasks, reducing all threat of human fallibility. Once the military gave the reigns to Skynet, however, a nuclear attack was launched in 1997 by Skynet, beginning Judgment Day. Over the years, Skynet created dozens of killing machines, gradually becoming more and more efficient at hunting down humans. Among these developments are things called infiltrators, which are essentially killing machines with a human disguise. Skynet would disguise their machines with anything from a primitive sheath of rubber skin to a highly advanced and self-preserving blood plasma skin system. Humanity has just barely been keeping up, but they always manage to survive. The most prevalent machines deployed by Skynet on the Terminator Roleplay server are HK-Aerials (fast assault and transportation air vehicles), 600-Series terminators, and 800-Series terminators. These are often controlled by players, and sometimes NPCs. Skynet's machines mostly run independently from the main AI, but are programmed to obey all commands. Some machines have been known to develop a self-awareness of their own, and broke away from Skynet entirely. These are called rogue drones, but are extremely rare. Some humans, if skilled enough, have even been known to capture machines and reprogram them for the good of humanity. This is first seen in the second terminator movie, Terminator 2: Judgment Day. All of Skynet's machines are known for being cold, calculating, and very intelligent. They may never experience emotion of the kind, including cruelty. While Skynet's main goal is to eradicate humanity, they may sometimes decide to capture humans for specific purposes. Many of these "purposes" are unknown to humanity, because there are few who live to tell the tale. But some of the more prominent and well-known purposes include interrogation, labor camps, and experimentation. Skynet never stops its research for producing better machines and becoming more efficient at terminating humans. Human tissue is invaluable for research concerning the skin sheaths on infiltrators, among other things. Almost all captives are interrogated; any information concerning humanity is invaluable, and Skynet has the near-limitless resources to investigate all that information. These resources come from the vast amount of self-automated mines and factories around the world. But there are some mines and factories which are not self-automated, and were created for the sole purpose of human labor. And then there are those humans unlucky enough to be part of experimentation. Survivors have told the most horrific stories of being prodded and branded by Skynet, and many think that this is how Skynet has recently developed their torture methods used in interrogations. Players wishing to take a role in the destruction of humanity may apply for a drone in the Skynet Forums when applications are open. For more information concerning Skynet, please visit the Skynet Boards. *Skynet Board *Skynet Roster 'Playerbased Groups' "There are pockets of resistance all over the planet. We are at the brink... Above all, stay alive. You have no idea how important you are... If you are listening to this, you are the resistance." Tech-Com is not necessarily the whole of the resistance. "The Resistance" in terminator canon is defined as the remnants of humanity fighting to survive against the oppressive hostility of Skynet. There are other resistance groups in the world other than Tech-Com, albeit smaller. The resistance includes a broad range of different groups, and may range from a combat, humanitarian, trading, bandit, or community-oriented group. All players are free to create their own groups at any time, so long as they have the members. There are two types of groups in Terminator Roleplay: official and unofficial. Unofficial groups are unapproved groups of players which carry no specific perks and bonuses. Official groups are forum-approved groups which have shown themselves to be legitimate and competent in the server. They may get special models for all of their members, or even weapons and vehicles. Players wanting to start groups are recommended to keep their group unofficial for a while, and then apply to become official once they have gained a substantial reputation. * Category:Guides